


Versailles March

by kokode



Series: Three-Sentence Prompts/Challenges [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, aha~, das why it's f/m, fem!kagamin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 07:15:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2015919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokode/pseuds/kokode





	Versailles March

Of course he heard her when she told him that she will go with the group of women joining the march to Versailles, only thing is he does not want and absolutely would not let her go, so he’ll just keeps on pounding on that tight, amazing little hole and prays to all that is holy that his wife gets too exhausted and boneless to even think of getting up anymore.

Daiki will take any beating, torture, or maltreatment Taiga thinks he deserves after everything has calmed down but he will never ever let her go out there where she could get hurt - _no way_ \- over his dead body!

So for now, he’ll kiss and bite and thrust away until any and all thoughts fly out of Taiga’s pretty little head and all that remains is _him_ and him alone (and his marvelous body and gorgeous face, but those are already a given).


End file.
